puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Atlantis
Atlantean outposts are a feature found on all oceans. Voyages to Atlantis are a type of sea monster hunt. In the weeks leading up to the Atlantis release on Ice, Antediluvian Pillars were discovered across all 5 production oceans. Beginning on August 3, 2007, antediluvian conch artifacts were released in tournaments and bake-offs. Anyone holding an antediluvian conch artifact on August 16, 2007, was granted a map to Atlantis on Ice, giving them the initial first-hand looks at the new feature. All Atlantean outpost battles are sinking. Everyone on board the ship must either have a bravery badge or be subscribed for the vessel to set sail. Charting Maps to the Atlantean outposts are in the form of special charts, which can only be obtained from pillaging battles, defeating skellies and zombies, or randomly found inside black boxes but can be traded between players as normal. They mark a route between an island and a unique league point, which are similar to flotilla league point markers, except that they cannot be memorized. To chart an Atlantean course, the map must be placed on the ship's navigation table. Maps are "locked" to the navigation table while a route is charted to the sea monster league point. Also, there is an Atlantean voyage configuration. Once the vessel safely reaches port, the charted course can be cleared and the map can be reclaimed by any Officer. Upon entering the sea battle board, a vessel will start in an entrance zone to the top-right or bottom-left of the board. Treasure Haul Treasure Haul is available throughout various blocks in the Atlantean Attack board. The puzzle is played as normal, except for the addition of a 2x2 chest. If the chest piece is cleared to the top of the Treasure Haul board, a treasure chest, or locker, is transferred to the Booty and its contents will be distributed to the players during booty division. Dragoons At any time in an Atlantis outpost battle, Atlantean dragoons may board a player's ship. The rate at which dragoons board the ship is increasing with its size and by not using movement tokens. These dragoons will challenge players aboard to a swordfight, which will include a new piece, the aqua trident. If the players win, the dragoon will exit the ship. However, if the player loses, the dragoon will remain aboard and attempt to take over the vessel. Additional dragoons will board over time, up to the number of players aboard the ship. If the number of Dragoons equals or exceeds the number of players aboard the ship, everyone on board receives a message reading: "Arr! Those pesky Dragoons be wanting yer ship! All hands join the fight to save the vessel!", and automatically enter a swordfight, which includes the new aqua trident piece. If the players win, the Dragoons leave. However, if the Dragoons win, they take over the ship and throw the players overboard. All effects take place as if the vessel had been sunk. Sea monsters Another challenge of Atlantis is to sink or avoid the sea monsters which spawn throughout the board. They will attempt to sink or trap player ships, preventing the players from hauling treasure or defend against dragoons. Because of these monsters, pirates commonly call voyages to Atlantean outposts Sea Monster Hunts, or SMH for short. A trike board is an Atlantis board where the dominant monster battled is a triketos. Citadels Atlantean command citadels will sometimes rise from beneath the surface to coordinate an attack. If no ships enter the citadel within 25 turns of it rising, it will dive beneath the surface again. If a ship is navigated into the U shaped building, it will be protected from attacks from outside, and will be thrown into a ship wide swordfight fray which also uses the new trident piece. If the citadel is defeated, treasure chests of varying quality are awarded to the ship and the citadel dives beneath the surface leaving the ship to defend itself against the waiting sea monsters. If the ship loses the citadel simply dives without giving any reward. Upon entering the Citadel, all players aboard the ship get a message saying, "All hands join in the fight to defeat the strangers and loot their treasure." Atlantis exclusives Certain clothing items, trinkets, furniture items, and injuries can only be obtained during a sea monster hunt in Atlantis. On rare occasions, pets and familiars are awarded. Some of these items are given out in the hauled treasure chests and some are given upon the ship sinking. Clothes In addition to being able to obtain numerous standard clothing items in the Atlantis-exclusive color Atlantean, Atlantean helmets in both male and female are given out as prize items from the hauled treasure chests. These are just a few examples. Image:Clothing-male-head-Atlantean_helmet.png|Male Atlantean Helmet Image:Clothing-female-head-Atlantean_helmet.png|Female Atlantean Helmet Image:Feathered_hat-Atlantean.png|Atlantean / White Feathered Hat Image:Captains_jacket-Atlantean.png|Atlantean / Blue Captain's Jacket Image:Flare_pants-Atlantean.png|Aqua / Atlantean Pair of Flared Pants Image:Fancy_boots-Atlantean.png|Atlantean / Navy Pair o' Fancy Boots Furniture Certain Atlantean themed furniture items can only be obtained from treasure chests in Atlantis. Image:Furniture-Anglerfish statue.png|Anglerfish statue Image:Furniture-Archelon_model.png|Archelon model Image:Furniture-Atlantean_amphora.png|Atlantean amphora Image:Furniture-Atlantean_armor.png|Atlantean armor Image:Furniture-Atlantean_octopus_statue.png|Atlantean octopus statue Image:Furniture-Atlantean_priestess_statue.png|Atlantean priestess statue Image:Furniture-Atlantean_seal.png|Atlantean seal Image:Furniture-Atlantean_statue.png|Atlantean statue Image:Furniture-Broken Atlantean amphora.png|Broken Atlantean amphora Image:Furniture-Crossed_tridents.png|Crossed tridents Image:Furniture-Gorgonyx_model.png|Gorgonyx model Image:Furniture-Triketos_model.png|Triketos model Trinkets Atlantean-themed trinkets and standard trinkets in the Atlantean color palette are available from treasure chests. Image:Trinket-Amphora shard.png|Amphora shard Image:Trinket-Arcane barnacle.png|Arcane barnacle Image:Trinket-Archelon egg.png|Archelon egg Image:Trinket-Atlantean band.png|Atlantean band Image:Trinket-Atlantean brooch.png|Atlantean brooch Image:Trinket-Atlantean codex.png|Atlantean codex Image:Trinket-Atlantean totem.png|Atlantean totem Image:Trinket-Broken statuary.png|Broken statuary Image:Trinket-Broken trident tine.png|Broken trident tine Image:Trinket-Carcarias coin.png|Carcarias coin Image:Trinket-Carven squid.png|Carven squid Image:Trinket-Curious roe.png|Curious roe Image:Trinket-Damaged spaulder.png|Damaged spaulder Image:Trinket-Drachm brooch.png|Drachm brooch Image:Trinket-Dragoon chow.png|Dragoon chow Image:Trinket-Engraved Atlantean band.png|Engraved Atlantean band Image:Trinket-Enormous pearl.png|Enormous pearl Image:Trinket-Finned bracelet.png|Finned bracelet Image:Trinket-Fish n' chips.png|Fish n' chips Image:Trinket-Inscribed shell.png|Inscribed shell Image:Trinket-Juvenile gorgonyx.png|Juvenile gorgonyx Image:Trinket-Mysterious pyramid.png|Mysterious pyramid Image:Trinket-Priestess carcanet.png|Priestess carcanet Image:Trinket-Scale strigil.png|Scale strigil Image:Trinket-Sea dagger.png|Sea dagger Image:Trinket-Sponge fan.png|Sponge fan Image:Trinket-Subaquatic figurine.png|Subaquatic figurine Image:Trinket-Subaquatic pin.png|Subaquatic pin Image:Trinket-Sunken tablet.png|Sunken tablet Image:Trinket-Tentacled comb.png|Tentacled comb Image:Trinket-Trident coin.png|Trident coin Image:Trinket-Triketos scrimshaw.png|Triketos scrimshaw Image:Trinket-Trilobite.png|Trilobite Image:Trinket-clam_shell-atlantean.png|Atlantean clam shell Image:Trinket-knobby_coral-atlantean.png|Atlantean knobby coral Image:Trinket-spiky_coral-atlantean.png|Atlantean spiky coral Image:Trinket-starfish-atlantean.png|Atlantean starfish Image:Trinket-Sand_dollar.png|Sand dollar Injuries As of , a new injury exclusive to Atlantis became available upon sinking while on a sea monster hunt: a starfish clinging to the pirate's face. This "injury" is available for use in portraits and may be removed by a potion from the apothecary. Pets As of release 2008-02-05, pirates could receive an Atlantean species of crab called "Karkinos". This pet is only found in Atlantis, and pirates may receive one during booty division of Treasure chests. They can come in any of the four shades of blue, with gold, silver or bronze filigree. Familiar As of release 2008-02-05, pirates could receive an Atlantean species of familiar called "Ippolito". This familiar is only found in Atlantis, and pirates may receive one during booty division of treasure chests. They are available in seven known colors: aqua, atlantean, black, blue, light blue, navy and white. Trophies Booty division :See Sea Monster Hunt booty division in the booty article History * Starting with the July 2007 PoEmail, hints about Atlantis were given out. * On August 16th 2007, Atlantis was released on the Ice Ocean with blacked-out art and preliminary conditions for testing. * When Atlantis was first tested on the Atlantis Outposts release, the Sea Monster AI was extremely weak, resulting in less challenge for those who got their maps and went to it at 11AM pirate time. * Atlantean AI was fixed along with other bugs later that day with the Secret of the Ooze release. * Many players tested and reported about Atlantis, as a result of this the next day the Son of The Mask release was issued along with an unnamed release. * Atlantis continued to be modified when an unnamed release and the Here there be dragoons release came out; dated August the 23rd and the 24th respectively. * Atlantis was released on to the production oceans on September 4th, 2007 under the release known as Release_2007-09-04. * In , Atlantis maps were given new images to distinguish them from Cursed Isles maps and regular charts. Also, the Atlantean princess statue was renamed to Atlantean priestess statue. See also * List of known Atlantis outpost words * Official game documents * Commonly discussed ideas from Game Design * Greyrat's Newcomers' Guide to Atlantis * Elemein's Guide to Small Ships in Atlantis * Category:Gameplay